Miss Peregrine's Collection of Oneshots
by daydreamer234
Summary: Just some MPHFPC oneshots, and ships galore. Lots of FionaxHugh, some JacobxEmma and a bit of MillardxOC (see my story 'Eyes of Amber, Wings of Gold' for background.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back with some new MPHFPC oneshots. I hope that you enjoy them, and get ready for Christmas with the peculiars on the twentieth! This one was inspired by a tumblr post.**

 **You'd obviously win**

Despite her naturally quiet and shy demeanor Fiona Frauenfeld had earned from her experiences before she met the other children and miss peregrine, she also had her own share of an exciting personality. She rarely opened up to people, therefore there was only a small amount of people she trusted and showed her true colours to.

After all they'd been through, wars, near death experiences, wights and hollows, as well as Fiona going missing for whole six months, Hugh was someone Fiona trusted and loved with all her heart. Yet, even through her love for Hugh, when Fiona was sick, she hated being treated and fussed over.

Tucked into heaps of blankets and her hair tied firmly back (just to temporarily move the mess out of her face) Fiona groggily opened her eyes, shifting to look out of the window at the same snow that had been falling for a straight week now. Oddly like the flowers that she so loved, the bitter weather had reduced her health by a lot. Snuggling deeper under the quilt, Fiona coughed then glanced over at the bed on the other side of the room. Hugh wasn't there. Wait. Fiona didn't put this much blankets on or even tie her hair back last night.

"Hugh" she croaked, frowning. A buzzing sound. She looked up to see one of Hugh's bees buzzing out of the room. Footsteps.

"You ok?" Hugh walked in, pulling up his goggles as he walked in the room. The genuine concern on his face was just endearing. Fiona blushed.

"Did you fuss over me, I told you not to fuss I'm fine" she huffed as Hugh gave her his lopsided grin.

"No, you're sick and you need to sleep"

"I've done enough sleeping already" but Fiona couldn't get out of bed. Hugh knelt next to her bed.

"Stay in bed and rest, I promise that if you sleep you'll be better soon enough" he kissed her forehead and stood as Fiona waved her hands at him.

"Get off, you'll just get sick too" Hugh smiled, walking to the door.

"Get some rest, I love you" he shut the door. Fiona watched him go from beneath her fortress of blankets.

"You too"

"Come on, you need to eat the medicine, it'll help you get better!" Hugh raised an eyebrow at the stubborn girl before him as he held her arm.

"Fionaaa"

"Fight me"

She just shuffled deeper under the pillows.

Rolling his eyes, Hugh sat on his bed, the medicine bottle in his hand.

"Do I have to get Miss Peregrine?" Fiona scowled at him from the bed.

"You wouldn't" Hugh sighed again, a smile playing on his lips.

"I couldn't" he pouted at her "please?" She sighed and sat up, crossing her feet on the bed and opening her mouth. Holding the spoon in one hand, Hugh held her arm with the other. When it was done, he kissed her forehead again.

"Do you feel better now?"

"I suppose" she retreated back to her cave, smiling all the same. "Didn't I tell you you'd get sick too?" She raised an eyebrow. Hugh grinned and stood up.

"I suppose"

"Fight me" Fiona turned her back to her boyfriend and pulled up more of her covers.

"I didn't say anything!"

"What, and you aren't here for my medicine"

"No"

She turned to face him. "Fine"

"How are you?" She threw him a smile and looked outside at the melting snow.

"Better" they both looked out. "Thank you for looking after me" Hugh grinned at her again.

"That's what I'm here for, I love you"

"You too-" Fiona suddenly burst out coughing.

"It seems not completely better" he tucked her back in. "Sleep is the best medicine"

"Fight me"

"I can't, you'd obviously just win" and with that, he walked out of the room.

 **A/N Thank you for reading, and please leave me a review or some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, and thank you, 85 for showing such quick support, and I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Here's another slice of that HughxFiona pie for you.**

 **Not Even Enoch**

"Usually plants rely on animals or the wind to pollinate them. When animals, such as bees, land on the flowers, they are attracted by their brightly coloured petals and the nectar that the flowers produce." Miss Peregrine looked up sharply and narrowed her eyes. "And what, Mr. O'Connor, do you find so funny about the reproductive system of flowers?" Enoch was laughing hard and couldn't stop as Fiona and Hugh turned red, Fiona looking down at her desk, embarrassed.

"Shut up, Enoch!" Hugh furrowed his eyebrows at the slightly younger boy as Miss Peregrine sighed.

"Quiet!" Everyone fell silent, Enoch still attempting to hide a smirk behind his hand and Hugh throwing worried glances at a still red Fiona. Miss Peregrine cleared her throat. "We'll stop there for today, you can leave." As the kids filed out of the class, Miss Peregrine cast an irritated look at Enoch, who was back to laughing now he was out of the classroom.

* * *

"Usually plants rely on animals or the wind to pollinate them. When animals, such as bees, land on the flowers, they are attracted by their brightly coloured petals and the nectar that the flowers produce." Enoch chuckled to the others and Horace shushed him.

"We shouldn't even be here, It's just perfectly cruel!" Emma hissed, grabbing Jacob's arm. "Come on, let's go" Jacob nodded and cast the others a skeptical look as they left. Enoch tutted.

"Goody-goodys"

"Why are you even here, Enoch, you obviously don't care about anyone" Bronwyn glared at him.

"Oh, and why are you here, Miss. I care about everyone ?"

"Because I care about if Fiona's ok or not!"

"Well I- ow! Your shoes are made of lead, you know that right?!" Olive stamped on his foot, and Enoch returned her glare before turning back toward the gap in the bush they had made.

* * *

Hugh had just reached Fiona, who was sitting, staring at the sky. She hadn't been in the house since the lesson ended, and now it was growing dark the children's protector had finally let Hugh go and get Fiona to come in side, hopefully consoling her in the process.

"Sorry about him, you know how he acts" Hugh pushed up his black bee-keeping goggles- a rare sight -and put his hand in Fiona's. He sat next to her on the grass of the yard, looking up at the winter sky. "Here, you must be cold." He handed Fiona a blanket, which she spread across both of them. They looked up at the rapidly darkening scar, and no words were spoken for a while as they looked up at the bright white beacons of light blinking into view.

"It's not your fault," her voice was almost a whisper, and the other's strained to listen. She tentatively laid her head on Hugh's shoulder and he put his arm around her. "Enoch's just joking, I'm being silly"

"You're not being silly, you've just been through a lot, just like all of us. Enoch's being the silly one, and he needs to understand."

"Deep down, he does care." Hugh grinned.

"You always see the good in people" Foreseeing what would happen next, the others let go of the bush as quietly as possible, and walked silently back up to their rooms. Even Enoch didn't make fun of what they saw, for deep down, he does care.

* * *

"Today, we are going to pick up from where we left off, and I will not tolerate _any_ immaturity this time, _at all_ " Enoch simply nodded at Miss Peregrine, who narrowed her eyes, suspicious, yet continued. "Usually plants rely on animals or the wind to pollinate them. When animals, such as bees, land on the flowers, they are attracted by their brightly coloured petals and the nectar that the flowers produce. However, some plants and flowers rely on the wind to spread their seeds..." The ymbryne continued, and through the entire lesson not one of the children laughed, much to the pleasant surprise of Hugh and Fiona. Miss Peregrine was also pleasantly surprised nobody laughed.

Not even Enoch.

 **A/N I hope you liked it, and please leave a review and perhaps some sort of feedback! Until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, guys! Thank you so much for all the support! Thanks for the follows and favourites from DutchessGoodFairy and WillowTree1221! As for the reviews, for the most recent guest, thanks a lot for your kind comment, it's really lovely to know people like my writing! Thanks again to 85 for the reviews, and to be honest, I do like writing about how I feel that Enoch is a bit cold and rude to everyone (and he does argue with Hugh a lot) yet I feel deep down he does care about them all. Finally, thanks to UsernameInvalidGoAway (cool username by the way) for reviewing, and after looking over the chapter it does seem i did miss a line break, I do apologise, but I assume you are enjoying the story due to the favourites and follows, haha. You guys are amazing and I am so happy about the quick response! Thanks again! Anyway, on with the story.**

 **That Fortress that he Built**

The rain hammered down on the window glass as another roll of thunder shook the sky, the grey clouds looming overhead covering the should be periwinkle blue sky. As a bright spark of lightning struck to the ground, it sent a flash of light for just one second through the windows, but it was enough to send Fiona shooting up right in her bed. She jumped at the loud noise as her hands started to shake. She'd never love this weather. That wad for certain. It just brought back memories, and each drop of water from the heavens felt like a needle digging into her skin.

" _You freak! You did this!"_ Her father's screams still echoed through her mind to this day.

 _I'm safe. I'm safe._ She closed her eyes and pictured everyone sleeping silently in the house, all of them, everyone she loved. _I'm safe_

" _You killed her!_ _You did it on purpose! You freak!"_

 _Freak. Freak. Freak._ These horrible taunts were her reward for wanting to save her family. The same rain that washed away their blood. The same rain that fell as she was chased into that forest. That horrible, bleak place she spent weeks shivering under a tree. Chased away from home by those horrible, horrible flames. _Freak. Freak. Freak. FREAK FREAK FR-_

"Fiona!?" All of a sudden there was a warm hand on her shoulder and a soft voice breaking her out of the trance. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, Fiona realised that she was sitting on the floor of the bedroom, her knees drawn up to her face. Shaking and crying, she'd probably woken him up, and he'd noticed her sitting on the floor. Of course he had realised. Hugh too kind to her for his own good. Looking up to meet his forest green eyes, her tears were running down her face even faster. He was genuinely concerned for her. Night terrors for her, and most people in this home, weren't an unusual thing, yet that didn't mean they didn't get better each time they happened. The tears streamed even faster down her face as another rumble of lightning and thunder resonated from the clouds. Wrapping his arms around her, Hugh let her cry into his shoulder for a while before he guided her to a seat on the bed.

"Stay here" It sounded more like a command than a statement, yet Fiona trusted him and sat quietly as Hugh gathered up all of the duvets and blankets in the room. He quickly went to work, making some kind of blanket fort in middle of the room, carpeting the inside with pillows. Then, grabbing the torch that Jacob had given him, he gently pulled her inside. They sat down next to each other, on the pillows for a while will the storm raged on outside. The close contact ans heart warming things he did for her were a great comfort, and they talked for what seemed like hours.

"The rain reminds me of them" Fiona closed her eyes after a beat of silence, leaning into Hugh's chest. "I remember the night that my mother was killed. I remember the night they were killed for homing a freak like me."

"You're not a freak, Fiona," Hugh closed his eyes too. "Besides, if you are, then we are all freaks here. There's nothing to worry about... Try to think of things in a positive light. Let the rain hit you, but don't let it bring up more pain, let the rain wash it away. This is a fresh new water coming from the sky. Let it help build your life in the present, not bring you back to the past."

"Being positive. I like it." She smiled wider, and they listened to the rain for the rest of the night, untouched in the valiant and strong fortress, safe in each others arms.

I'll leave you leave you to imagine miss Peregrine's surprise when she went to fetch them for breakfast.

 **A/N I hoped you liked this chapter, and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, sorry It's been a while! Thanks to the follows/favourites from doublefandomoverload, and all the reviews:**

 **85: Thank you! I did throw quite a few feels in there, but I'm glad you found the FionaxHugh parts quite endearing still.**

 **WillowTree1221: Thanks a lot for all the support, and I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest: As requested, this chapter is not only this reaction, but a bit of a complication. I hope you enjoy, and like the little bits of JacobxEmma thrown in there.**

 **This is really getting ridiculous**

Sighing, Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine scanned the table. No sign of them. Since there was a storm last night, she cut them a bit of leeway as she had suspected that them being late to breakfast had something to do with Fiona's trauma. However, now it was nearing nine o'clock and they still hadn't come downstairs to join the others. Deciding to fetch them, she stared up the stairs, gingerly brushing the rail as the walked up. When she opened the door to their room, Miss Peregrine did not expect to see what looked like a haphazard bundle in the middle of the room, supported partly by the door handle and partly by the back of a chair. As she pushed open the door, the blanket creating some sort of ceiling fell, causing her to jump back, startled as two gasps and mumbles were heard from under it as the remains of the little fortress shifted. Placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes, she shook her head as a sleepy Hugh gave her a guilty smile and pushed the blankets off a blinking Fiona. Quickly reddening at the sight of her ymbryne, Fiona scrambled into a seated position, her eyes widening.

"You two better have a good explanation for this" Fiona looked at the ground and Hugh stood up.

"Actually miss, what happened was Fiona was having nightmares from the storm and was really upset, so I made this little- uh- blanket house to help her sleep you see" The more Hugh spoke, the less confidence he seemed to have, but before Miss Peregrine could come up with a retort, Fiona stepped in front of him.

"I'm so sorry miss, It's my fault. Hugh just wanted to help me 'cause I was scared" Her expression softening, Miss Peregrine sighed as Hugh just looked at Fiona, shocked.

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again" They both looked hat her in surprise. "Now get down to breakfast" They stepped out of the door and down the stairs, but just before they walked in, Hugh pulled Fiona into the living room, which was adjacent to the dining room, and pulled her into a hug. Fiona smiled.

"Thank you"

"It's just you always take the blame whenever stuff happens that'll get us in trouble, and you were so sweet yesterday, and I just-" Fiona was cut off Hugh looped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Closing her eyes and placing her hands on his chest, she leaned in, but it was short lived as a cough resonated from the doorway.

"Alright lovebirds, you actually need to eat something other than each other's faces" Hugh sighed/

"Fine, Mill, but you can't say anything or I'll tell Miss P about how you looked at Autumn's wings before she got those special clothes that are cut at the back.

Even though they couldn't see him, the pair knew he was blushing.

"Honestly!" Emma and Jacob sprung apart, an exasperated Miss Peregrine setting down the tray she was carrying up to a sick Olive and faced the pair. They stood next to each other, looking down.

"Really, you two,that makes twice today!" Emma looked up, confused, at Miss Peregrine.

"Two times?" Miss P just sent her a glare.

"Tell me, are Mr. Nullings and Miss. Lynwood the only two I can allow to be in a sensible romantic relationship?"

"But miss, they're just really embarrassed since Millard's invisible!" Jacob lowered his gaze when

the ymbryne's glare shot to him.

"This is getting ridiculous"

 **A/N Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey, I'm back with a new chapter, sorry it's been a while. To my friend- you know who you are- just see this as the proofread and let me know for mistakes! Also, to guest- sadly I can't write you an EnochxOlive as I m in the book fandom and it would be a bit awkward for me to write it, I hope you understand! Thanks to: Everybody who has reviewed, and the follows from everyone! I really appreciate it!**

Fiona didn't hate her school. In fact, it was a very nice school with kind teachers and she had nice friends. She, in fact, liked her school very much. There was just one problem, the cliques. Now obviously they weren't extreme segregation tools like in 'Mean Girls' with one small crowd standing at the top, no, but it was more like the students had drifted into their own little friendship groups and there was the unspoken rule of strictly no mingling being allowed. Unless you wanted everyone to hate you for spoiling the school's organisation, you kept to your friends and that was that. It wasn't hard, I mean you obviously get on very well with the people you chose, but the matter of love was very separate.

"Come on, Fiona! You're eighteen, young, free and beautiful! You've got to get a boyfriend at some point!" As she received an annoyed look from Fiona, Emma sighed, exasperated. "I give up," she huffed and pushed back on the plastic blue chair. Fiona rolled her eyes. If only Emma knew about Hugh. It was almost laughable how many times she set up dates or complained about Fiona's supposed relationship status.

"It's not a big deal, Em, just because you snagged the new boy-"

"Hey!" Jacob threw Bronwyn a mock offended look and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Jacob, but I'm just saying that if Fiona doesn't want a boyfriend right now then just be happy with what you've got!" Emma looked at Fiona, who nodded.

"I guess so" Ever since Emma and Jacob got together, Emma had been nagging Fiona about getting a boyfriend even more, after accepting that Bronwyn wasn't going to take it, especially after the loss of her brother.

"Don't let me get in the way, it's no big deal Emma" Emma returned her smile sympathetically. Fiona knew she just wanted everyone to be as happy as she was, if it didn't come out as a little overbearing sometimes. If only she knew. Fiona had considered just telling her friends, but between Emma's big mouth and Bronwyn's motherly needs she didn't see it as an urgent thing to tell them. Looking away, the Irish girl glanced around at the others in the cafeteria, catching the eye of a few people, who mostly gave her a polite smile. Eventually she caught his eye. He cast her a grin, and she nodded back, smiling. While the small bit of confidence in her head nagged her to just disregard everything and just show everyone their relationship, the rest of her clung to the idea of staying practically unnoticeable for only three weeks then leaving with an A-level in business and the keys to her Grandmother's old florist. Speaking of... she clutched the silver keys in her pocket, smiling at the thought of telling him the news.

"Oooh, who are we making doey-eyes at" Fiona groaned and Bronwyn rolled her eyes as the blonde leaned against the table just as Hugh turned away. Jacob shook his head and just carried on sipping his milkshake.

"Nobody, I was just waving hi to Millard over there" she threw her hand in a random direction. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing the boy -who had the ability to practically become invisible when he wanted to blend into the crowd- was perfectly smitten with his adventurous girlfriend, Autumn. The bell sounded suddenly, and they all emptied their trays before heading to class.

"I'm going to head home, my classes are over for today. See you tomorrow"

"Lucky" Emma waved goodbye to Fiona. "See you later!" Fiona waved as the others walked the opposite way.

Heading out of the school gates, she walked quickly down to the train station and got on the train. Impatiently hurrying off the train five stops later, she sped down the wooden steps she knew so well and pushed into the woods surrounding her small town.

"Hey" turning around, she grinned as Hugh looped his arms around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. They had been together for almost four years, and had agreed to go and run her grandmother's florist together once they got out of sixth form. Although Hugh was publicly outgoing, Fiona was more of an introvert and would only show her true colours around people she trusted. To him, her feelings were his priority, so they just kept their relationship a secret.

"Hey" She smiled and slung her arms around his neck.

"Another three weeks and we're out of this place!" He grinned and she smiled back. "We'll go and get married, and we'll take up your grandma's florist, that place has been waiting too long for us" breaking into a matching grin, she nodded stepped back, pulling something out of her jean pocket. Confused, Hugh watched as she held up a key chain with three keys on it and a green leaf keyring.

"No way"

"I finally did it! The lawyers finally gave me the keys now I'm eighteen!"

"Yes!" He pulled her into a hug then kissed her. When they broke apart, he hugged her again. "This is great. We have our whole future ahead of us" She smiled into his chest.

"Come on, I have to take Toby out for a walk. You'll come?" He nodded, and grabbed her hands. Walking out the way they came, the pair talked all the way to Fiona's house.

"Hey boy!" Holding out his hand to the golden Labrador, Hugh scratched behind Toby's ears as he barked happily. Fiona watched as Hugh grabbed the leash and clipped it onto the blue collar.

"You'd be a great dad" she muttered quietly as he grabbed her hand again, casting her a glance.

"And you'd be a great mum" she blushed, not realising he heard her.

 **A/N Please leave a review and let me know if you want a second part to this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, I have made a second part to this as requested! I hope you are enjoying this little AU and thanks as always for all the support! I have some ideas for the next few chapters, and thanks again to my friend for helping me beta part 1 and giving me some prompts! Let me know what you think and feel free to give me some more prompts, my PM box is always open!**

 **\- Some Millard x Autumn featuring Olive!**

 **\- A bit of a continuation of this, set in the future with a day in the florist (Some FMA references in there)**

 **\- Next, another Millard x Autumn that is a bit of an expansion of A Common Revelation from the last chapter of Eyes of Amber, Wings of Gold.**

 **\- Probably more Fugh XD**

 **\- A lovely Christmas special right in time for Christmas!**

Emma grinned as she clung to Bronwyn's arm. This was going to be great. "Come on, Jacob won't come with me" Bronwyn's head swiveled around sharply.

"What is it now Emma?" The blonde grinned even wider.

"Fiona has a boyfriend" at this Bronwyn sighed and looked a the ceiling. "And I'm not telling you who it is until you come and see"

"Emma, let go. It's not funny and I want to go home" She gave her arm a soft tug and glared at her friend.

"Pleaseeee Bronwyn! Just for fun! I'll show you, then we'll go!" Eyeing the feisty girl, Bronwyn was suddenly torn between profound curiosity and her maternal instincts.

"...No! I bet you just mistook it"

"Well, before I knew they were friends alright but I know the difference if she's snogging him near the Tesco"

"Emma, please!"

"I swear I saw it! I can see them making eyes at each other constantly too."

"No way, Em, she'd tell us! Who is he anyway?"

"You know how Fiona is, she'd keep it a secret, so You'll have to come see for yourself."

"..." Bronwyn swallowed then sighed. "Fine, but only for a bit" Emma whispered a _"Yes!"_ Then took off toward the train station. As they got off the train and were walking in the direction of Fiona's small apartment Bronwyn stopped Emma again, shaking her head.

"This is none of our business!" Emma sighed.

"You're too nice Bronwyn. Look, we got this far." rolling her eyes, Bronwyn reluctantly let Emma take her hand and lead her down the rest of the dusty path. 'What are we doing snooping around near her house' Bronwyn wondered 'I mean honestly… Even if she's got a boyfriend, Emma shouldn't have spied on them. I wonder who it is anyway?'

The dark haired girl shook her head. 'Wow. Emma's rubbing off on me. Speaking of…' She looked across to see the blonde almost maniacally grinning as she dragged Bronwyn to crouch behind some bushes.

"Look, look!" She turned to see Fiona walking with her dog, Toby, alone. She looked slightly downtrodden. She raised an eyebrow at Emma.

"It doe-"

"Sorry I'm late, my history teacher kept me back" Fiona spun around, smiling at the sight of her fiancé walking from the stairs.

"Why didn't you text me then? " he bent down to stroke Toby before standing up. "And apparently you love the dog more than me"

"Sorry" he ducked his head and gave her a sly grin before kissing her gently.

"Hugh Apiston?!" Bronwyn whispered as she watched in surprise. "No way, not him! I mean, I knew they were friends but I thought nothing of it!" Emma grinned.

"I told you so. He says they're soulmates" her voice was rising with excitement. "They're just so cute!"

"Shut up!" It was too late. Breaking apart, the pair looked at the girls' hiding spot, confused.

"Now you've done it!" Bronwyn hissed before pulling Emma to her feet with her. "You're taking the blame!"

"Ow!" The blonde rubbed her arm. She always wondered where the shorter girl got her enormous strength.

"Emma?" Fiona squinted at her friends and shook her head. "Bronwyn, she dragged you along, huh?" Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Uh… so you do have a boyfriend?" Fiona groaned, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead on Hugh's chest before pulling away. "Why are you here?" Bronwyn looked at Emma, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Fee, I was just... curious" Fiona shook her head and looked over at Hugh.

"These are my friends Emma and Bronwyn. Sorry you had to meet them like this" She cast them a glare and Hugh smiled at them, casting a small wave in their direction.

"Hi, I think I've seen you with Fiona in school"

"Bronwyn, Emma, since you seem so eager, this is Hugh, my…" She sighed and pursed her lips, glancing at Hugh. "...fiancé"

"Fiancé!?" Emma's mouth fell open and Bronwyn cast them both a quizzical look. "Wait, how long have you two been together?!"

"uh… Four years" Fiona lowered her gaze. "Sorry I didn't tell you before now" Emma gaped, then shook her head.

"Four years! I thought you two were just friends!" Fiona scratched her neck.

"Well, our school isn't the most accepting and we've only got three weeks of school left, so..." Bronwyn rubbed Fiona's arm.

"It's ok Fee, I get you must have been a bit daunted by it" After a minute of awkward silence, Fiona spoke up.

"Well" She sighed. "Then I guess we're even."

Emma chimed in "Sorry for trying to hook you up with a load of guys." Hugh raised an eyebrow and Emma laughed, the atmosphere lightening a bit.

"It's fine" Fiona smiled guiltily at Hugh. "Sorry I didn't say anything" They all laughed and Hugh just grabbed Fiona's hand and squeezed it.

"...So when's the wedding?"

"Emma!

 **A/N Please leave me a sign you were here XD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey I'm back, sorry it's been a bit again hehe. The plan still stays in place, but I really wanted get this posted so lookk forward to oc x Millard in the next few chapters. This is kind of connected to the last Au. To guest reviewer: I'm glad you like it, but I'll probably end up doing the wedding sometime after Christmas, sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter any way:**

"Hello, GreenNova environmentally friendly florists, how can I help you?"

Fiona poked her head around the door to see her husband flash her a smile and jot something down with a 'uh huh'. She smiled back, turning to the counter as the bell on the door went off with a ding. She greeted the customer, a blonde woman, with a smile and was sent one in return, the woman's eyes darting to her swollen stomach for only a small second.

"Ok, thank you" she looked back into the room as Hugh put down the phone.

"Who was it?"

"Just an order placed for some tulips, delivery for tomorrow" She nodded and turned back to the main shop, resting her hands on her growing baby bump as the blonde approached her, smiling.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you happen to have any saintpaulia?"

Fiona thought for a moment.

"Well, I believe we have some the back, but we have quite a few colours. Would you like to see them?" The woman looked surprised.

"Oh, uh..."

"Don't worry" Fiona gave her a friendly smile. It's just we have this open arms policy, where we let our costumers see the flowers in the back, since we grow all of our own" Eyes flitting around, she took a look the florist's swollen stomach and friendly demeanor, and decided to take a look.

"Alright"

"I'm just going to get this customer some saintpaulia" Fiona headed through the small room behind the counter, passing the stairs and some empty boxes.

"Ok" the man nodded, and smiled at them.

"You see, we grow all of our own plants" Fiona pushed open the glass back door to reveal a fairly large greenhouse situated at the back of the shop. "That's how we're environmentally friendly, we grow our own plants"

"Wow" The woman looked shocked and amazed as they walked into a rather large grass greenhouse. She was hit by a sudden rush of humid air and overwhelmed by all of the colour. It seemed she was surrounded by flowers, bursting with vibrant colors from every direction. The strong smell of pollen mingling with a sweet rose scent hit her and it took a moment to adjust to the dazzling room and sunlight beating harshly down through the glass above.

"I think that the would be that way" The florist wandered unfazed as she walked toward a bush of small star-like flowers ranging from deep purple to lilac and royal blue. "Any particular colour preference?"

"Well blue would be preferable as that's the theme of my wedding"

"Oh, you're getting married! Congratulations" The blonde smiled again.

"You too" She looked back at the flowers before turning to Fiona again. "I'm Rita, by the way" they shook hands.

"Fiona"

"Sorry for all the questions, but how does this whole growing flowers environmentally friendly thing work?"

"It's ok, really. Well, my husband is a bee-keeper, that's why he wears those goggles all the time" She smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. "Every so often, he lets his bees go around the greenhouse and spread the pollen from the plants. Obviously, I help garden and all, but it's helpful to the bees and as you can see I'm not in the best state to garden right now." She gestured to her stomach and smiled warmly at her companion.

"Wow, what an amazing place to own" Rita smiled back at Fiona. "Did you start it up?"

"Actually, it was my grandmother's before she passed away, and so it just sat in her old bank before I turned eighteen. We got here and decided to make it our own. We've always loved nature, so we made it like this, refurbishing the whole place"

"Well, it certainly is unique. I was wondering if I could get a bouquet of those sky blue ones for now."

"If you head back out into the main shop, I can have them ready for you in a bit"

"Thank you"

"Anytime" walking back the way she believed they came, Rita navigated her way through the greenhouse.

"Pretty cool back there, huh?" She walked into the main shop area just as the man from earlier walked back to the counter.

"Yeah, it's amazing. You guys must love gardening, I can hardly imagine all the dedication that goes into it" He put the box he was holding on the desk and leaned forward on it.

"Yeah, it's always been a kind of passion for us both" Since I do beekeeping and Fiona loves anything to do with flowers, when we finished sixth form we came straight here and set up the shop. It's quite ideal"

"Here you go" Fiona approached from behind with the bouquet and a receipt. "Thank you"

"I'm sure I'll be calling back for more soon" Rita waved as she walked out the door.

* * *

"I still say you shouldn't be working" Fiona sighed, shifting on the sofa to face Hugh. He just kept his eyes on she screen.

"You know how much I love working at the florist, and besides, you couldn't handle it on your own"

"But I could call Bronwyn, she said that she always wanted to come along for a while"

"But legally it's my florist" She raised an eyebrow.

"... But I'm your husband who's trying to take care of you!"

"Stop being overprotective, I still have four months, that's ages." Rolling his eyes, Hugh sighed and sat back. "I give up, and I know better than to argue with a pregnant woman" Fiona smiled and snuggled back into his side.

"I love you" she could feel her eyelids getting heavy.

"I love you too"

 **A/N Sorry for the terrrible ending, but please leave me some feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N HI GUYS DON'T KILL ME BUT I'M BACK FROM HIATUS! I hope you like this chapter and I apologize for the shortness of it!**

 **As always, thanks for all the support! To answer a question, there may be some Jemma in the future, but for now it will only be mentioned. Apologies :(**

 **Somewhat Peculiar**

The couple next door have the most fabulous garden. Rosie always begs me to play there, and me in my teenager worthy social awkwardness was too scared to ask them if she could come over to play every now and then. Of course, in the end, it was when the man who lived their poked his head through the door connecting our garden fences that we finally met. Acting completely casual, I could only watch as what I could only describe as a hoard a hoard of bees came buzzing in.

"Sorry" Confused, I watched as he somehow beckoned the bees back into his garden, flashing a grin at me as he left. Confused, I stared after him as Rosie giggled. Glancing at my small daughter, I stared for what seemed like a full minute before I noticed the tinted black goggles lying on the grass in front of the door. Somehow pushing away my social anxiety, I told myself this would probably be my only chance.

"Come on Rosie" Giggling, the small girl grabbed my hand. "It'll be fine" I was reassuring myself more than her.

* * *

"Hello?" I stepped back from the white door identical to mine. The door slowly opened to reveal small girl, just a tad older than Rosie. She had messy curly brown hair and bright green eyes, looking up at us from where she tood.

"Izzy, I told you not to answer the door on your own!" a woman's voice in an Irish accent called from down the hall. Walking up behind the girl- presumably her daughter- she looked at us.

"Oh, hello, sorry about that!" I shook my head and smiled at the two.

"It's fine, It's just- I live next door- uh - well, this might sound crazy, but someone dropped these" I held up the goggles "When his bees came into our garden through that door in the fence" When the woman caught sight of them she rolled her eyes.

"Hugh" she called "You left your goggles in the neighbor's garden!" I watched as the man from earlier walk out from behind her. "Ah!" he snatched the goggles out of my hand, earning a disapproving look from the woman beside him. "Thank you" He grinned at me. "Sorry about that, want to come in for a cup of tea while those two play?" I looked behind me to see the two girls laughing together.

"Alright"

That's how it started. Isabel and Rosie became fast friends and were allowed to play in the garden, which I must say wasn't expected. It just seemed, even more from up close, that a seemingly exhaustive effort was put into making it this beautiful.

Over time, I got to know the parents of Isabel Apiston well. Fiona was quiet and very caring, while Hugh was almost the opposite in his charisma and argumentative side. I almost forgot the time I was to scared to even ask to see their garden. After two years, they finally opened up to me a tad about their past, after I told them mine first of course. All I was told was that they grew up in the same children's home. Fiona was an immigrant as a result of a family tragedy in Ireland while Hugh had been taken away from his neglectful parents. They had some friends who were also in the home who would visit often, I even met a few. There was Emma and Jacob, along with Claire and Olive. I'm sure some others were mentioned sometime, but overall we all got along well.

There was one thing despite it all though... They all seemed reasonably normal, and I never spoke up about it, but from the corner of my eye there were tiny things that I noticed. Just small things that made them all seem...

Somewhat peculiar...

 **A/N Drop a review, favorite or follow as you go is you have the time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **SCHOOL**

 **SOCIALIZING (ugh)**

 **FAMILY**

 **YOUTUBE**

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have another chapter anyway, finally giving you a bit of a reunion fic, I hope you enjoy but first, in response:**

 **As always, thanks to everyone who shows me support, it really pushes me forward!**

 **MechanicalCompasss: Thank You! To see them meet please take a look at Eyes of amber, Wings of Gold, but otherwise Millard and Autumn will be the centre piece of the next chapter.**

 **To all who are still waiting for the wedding, that will be happening I promise! Just probably in a month or so, thanks for waiting!**

 **MaryHelen: Happy belated Birthday then! XD**

* * *

 **Now then, on with the story:**

 **Reunited, or a little braver**

"Please!"

"Mr. Apiston, I'm sorry but she is simply too sick to see you at the moment. She's been wandering around in the woods for months!"

"Miss look, Fiona is the person I love most in the world, and for the last six months I thought she was dead!"

"...Then I'm sure you'll want to insure she'll get better even faster"

"Please let me in miss, even if it is only to hold her hand for a while"

"Hugh?" The two stubborn peculiars spun around as a murmur came from the bed behind them. Miss P sighed as Hugh gave her a pleading look.

"I'll only be a few minutes" Miss Peregrine, after a beat of silence, nodded silently and closed the door after him.

"Fiona" he raced to the chair at her bedside, grasping her hand. He sat in silence for a bit before he sighed and muttered "I thought you were dead. Everyone said you were dead"

"I'm ok." Hugh's head shot up and his eyes widened, filling with tears. Fiona cracked an eyelid open and smiled a weak smile. "I missed you" he smiled back at her, resisting the fighting urge to just grab her and cover her in kisses and hugs.

"I missed you too, but... You need to sleep" she closed her eyes again, and he stroked her cheek gingerly. It was so unreal after these months without her, and it was almost like she would disappear beneath his fingers.

"Alright" Miss Peregrine poked her head around the door and Hugh stood, brushing his eyes and nodded. His gaze lingered. It hurt him to see her like this, and the dark haired woman could tell."You can see her when she's better, that'll only be at the most two days"

After a year he wasn't very different, besides the slightly longer hair and the few inches he had gained in height. Then again, she supposed, she probably looked different too, her messy hair brushed out and tied back by Miss Peregrine and her height possibly boosted slightly too. The weak and tired feeling that had taken over her body for the past few days disappeared as she almost shakily stood, the memories of how he had brushed her cheek as she drifted back asleep replaying over in her head as she flashed her ymbryne a reassuring smile.

"Are you still comfortable to go downstairs and see the others?" Fiona gave a firm nod.

"Miss?" Her dark eyes met Miss Peregrine's blue ones and she blushed slightly. "Would it be ok to see Hugh first?" Biting back a smile, the woman considered the request for just a moment before nodding.

"I owe you that much" Fiona smiled and sat down on the armchair next to the bed as the older woman left the room. Just seconds later she was pulled into a pair of familiar arms.

"I missed you, so much" she could hear the desperation in his voice, muffled by her hair. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"I missed you too" Overwhelmed by emotions, they both just stood happily in each other's presence before pulling out of the hug. After a year out there, the familiarity of being back home brought almost overwhelming comfort and she was too tired to be shy around him any more. His face was barely an inch from hers and she closed her eyes, leaning in to softly press her lips to his.

"Oh my, Fiona! We've missed you so much!" Bronwyn gathered the girl into a bone crushing hug and the others piled on, leaving the girl breathless as Miss Peregrine hurried to inform them that Fiona didn't need to get ill again.

"Fiona, what happened?" Emma asked, and the others turned to her, wide-eyed. Hugh squeezed her hand and she bit her lip.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now" her voice was quiet, just over a whisper. Emma nodded in understanding. She smiled at the others, glancing at Hugh.

"Shall we?" Fiona furrowed her eyebrows, sharing a look with the others, who were all grinning. Hugh let go of her hand and they all went to push open the dining room doors in front of them. She gasped as she saw in front of her a long table covered in food she had only dreamed of for the past year. A large banner hung above the fireplace reading 'Welcome Home Fiona!' and balloons stood strewn around the room.

"I... wow" she looked around at the group of peculiars as they grinned at her reaction. "Thank You" She pulled them all, one by one, into a hug and -lingering a bit on Hugh- casting them all an appreciative smile. It felt good to be back home, and for the first time in a long time, she felt a little bit braver.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Next update should be sometime next week or so! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
